The Bye Bye Boyfriend
by CamyMJ
Summary: [Byebyedook] Não foi ideia sua começar este relacionamento, mas, já que estão envolvidos, o mínimo que espera é fidelidade.


**Raiting:** +13

 **Par:** The Bye Bye Man / The Babadook

 **Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos dois filmes, sua história ou personagens me pertence. Escrevi esta história por prazer e não ganho dinheiro por ela.

 **Notas:** Olá! Esta história não é tão antiga, é do ano passado até. Eu gosto bastante, para ser sincera. The Bye Bye Man é baseado numa lenda urbana muito legal, mas que foi mal explorada no filme. Resumão: o Bye Bye Man era um psicopata albino cego que criou poderes psíquicos e consegue sempre saber quando alguém pensa nele (por isso ele te acha se você pensar em seu nome). Ele andava de trem e, em cada cidade que parava, matava uma pessoa aleatória. O Bye Bye Man tirava alguns órgãos das vítimas e, com esses órgãos, fez aquele cachorro que o segue pra cima e pra baixo no filme (o nome dele é Gloomsinger, se acordo com um site de lendas urbanas. Gloomy pros íntimos). O problema é que os olhos e a língua estão sempre em decomposição, por isto que ele rouba os olhos das vítimas, pra colocar no cachorro. E é isso que vocês precisam saber para entender a história. Quem tiver interesse, procura saber mais porque é super legal mesmo. Sim, eu escrevi isso porque tinha saído A Coisa e eu estava um tanto irritada com todo mundo shippando o Babadook com o Pennywise SENDO QUE JÁ HAVIA SHIPP ANTES. Ok, me acalmei.

Essa fanfic faz parte do DeLiPa 21, do grupo panelinha da limonada. O tema foi uma mistura de todos os temas anteriores, e eu acabei pegando o meme do namorado distraído que olha pra outra menina. Foi isso que saiu.

 **The Bye Bye Boyfriend**

 **Capítulo Único**

Está furioso. Puto da cara _mesmo_. As luzes se apagam enquanto anda pela rua, as janelas ficam embaçadas pelo frio. Ao seu lado, Gloomsinger solta um rosnado alto, inaudível para a maioria das pessoas. _Por enquanto_.

Chega à casa dele. Faz um movimento de cabeça em direção à parede, e observa Gloomy deixar marcas fundas de arranhões. Barulho na casa. Chama-o de volta e nota que precisa pegar novos olhos para ele.

Pelos fundos, sai o garotinho com um equipamento estranho preso às costas. Bye Bye Man mantém-se escondido nas sombras. Uma mulher loira aparece e bate a madeira com força, gritando. Espera. Uma sombra na janela, seu dito _namorado_. Bufa. Aceitou esse relacionamento apenas por insistência dele, e agora _isso_ acontece. Aproxima-se mais uma vez a passos lentos, deixando-se exibir. A porta abre. Bye Bye Man e Gloomsinger entram em silêncio. O garotinho está assistindo televisão com a mãe, ainda perto da estranha geringonça. Com um sorriso, joga uma moeda para ele, que se assusta com o barulho de metal contra o assoalho.

Barulhos no porão. O menino percebe e cutuca a mãe, que o ignora. Bye Bye Man os observa antes de descer as escadas. Glommy rosna alto. Babadook, com o estúpido chapéu de sempre, mantém o sorriso no rosto.

— Bebê, o que faz aqui?

— Glommy sente o cheiro de Pennywise em você. _Eu_ sinto o cheiro de Pennywise em você.

O rosto se modifica, o sorriso cai. Ele rasteja perturbado de um lado para o outro.

— Não é o que você tá pensando, bebê. Penny é só amigo.

— Hm.

— Ele tem uma cidade só dele e queria me mostrar. Os esgotos são bem escuros e as pessoas… Elas têm um cheiro tã-

— Você matou com ele?

Cruza os braços longos.

— Não. Isso de matar é coisa dele. Eu sou mais como você… Gosto de ver eles sofrendo primeiro. Devagar. Perdendo a sanidade…

Babadook tenta se aproximar e Gloomsinger se coloca no caminho, as unhas arranhando o chão. Bye Bye Man se abaixa e afaga a cabeça do animal.

— Vai brincar lá fora. Não toque na criança… ainda.

Apesar de infeliz, o animal obedece. O corpo feito de órgãos faz um barulho nojento ao se arrastar pelas escadas.

— Por que a gente não sai hoje? Uma família aqui perto acabou de perder o filho pequeno, eles são perfeitos.

Bye Bye Man não se move. O rosto muito branco parece brilhar no escuro, apesar de não pode ser visto com perfeição. Silêncio. Babadook volta a rastejar de um lado para o outro, subindo no teto e descendo. Bye Bye Man continua com a mandíbula travada de raiva.

— Você nem pensou em mim. Eu _sei_ quando pensam em mim, e você não pensou.

Não há resposta para isso. Babadook se remexe inquieto por mais um tempo, e então se esconde dentro da bagunça que há ao redor. Volta com um livro vermelho, todo remendado.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa.

Bye Bye Man tenta se manter indiferente a isso, entretanto a curiosidade fala mais alto. Descruza os braços e estende a mão albina.

— Deixa eu ver.

Num pulo animado, que deixa seu chapéu cair, Babadook se aproxima e joga-lhe o livro. De início não percebe nada diferente. Chega às últimas páginas, em que Babadook ameaça tirar seu disfarce engraçado e a pessoa desejará estar morta (Bye Bye Man já o viu sem e discorda disso). E então, atrás da última página…

 _E se de mim você deseja se livrar, é só no Bye Bye Man não pensar._

Levanta o olhar, percebendo o namorado novamente com o chapéu sobre a cabeça, e contorna com delicadeza as letras gravadas. Sua raiva abranda, porque agora, _toda vez_ que Babadook mudar de casa, estará com ele. Limpa a garganta como se não se importasse e estende a mão. Os dedos longos e frios encontram os seus numa carícia suave.

— Penny já está dormindo de novo. Desculpa não pensar em você.

— Na próxima vez que ele vier, eu e você vamos tirar férias.


End file.
